Veveliar
"The brightest of lights can't shine without the darkest of nights. Harmony and order cannot survive with the absence of discord and chaos. I am the fury of the blackened skies and the soiled hearts of the abandoned." Veveliar is the God of Dragons, Darkness and Discord. A giant black dragon with a heart of chaos. Husband to Kyrall and father to ' 'Arnor, Fallos , Mortan Husk and Ziekten . His blood is black rather than red. Personality There is only one true love in Veveliar's life and that is discord. He thrives on chaos of any sort. Strife between family, war between nations, destruction of civilisations, Veveliar loves it all. Yet he refuses to see himself as evil of any sort. He views himself as a guardian of the criminals and people rejected from the order created by the civilisations of the world. If you wish for chaos he is more then happy to assist and help. He cares not for rules or the crimes one has committed, it means nothing in the name of chaos. Yet Veveliar is a rather selfish being. If anyone were to cross his path or take something that he believes belongs to him, he will not hesitate to use all in his power for utter destruction. God Room: Niflheim Veveliar's God Room, which he has named Niflheim, is a vast room of eternal night. Shrouded in darkness, it is a wasteland of ice and black stone. The furniture the is situated in the centre of the room is built for the size of a regular human which begs to question how does a dragon of Veveliar's size fits into the bed. The furniture is dark in colour and consists of what someone would find in a usual bedroom with the exception that everything is in a constant state of movement and flight. Three plush toys of his children, Arnor, Fallos and Mortan Husk, somehow manage to stay on his bed. There is a locked box that floats near the bed which contains a forth plush of his child Ziekten, which he hides so that the other Gods may not know their true form. There are red googly eyes stuck upon the box. Relationships Children: Veveliar loves all his children with unconditional love. He cares not whether they love him back and will still do whatever his children ask of him. He especially loves when they ask him to help with chaos. Each of his children were created by him by using the blood of Kyrall and himself. Mortan Husk: Fallos: Fallos was created by Veveliar writing her name with her fathers' blood on a parchment made of skin. Fallos is the most strained relationship of Veveliar's children. Veveliar loves his daughter unconditionally despite her hatred of him. Veveliar disapproves of Fallos' punishment and treatment of criminals and will belittle her for it. He constantly tries to convert her to the side of chaos. Ziekten: Ziekten came into existence by Veveliar pouring their fathers' blood into an endless pit. Only Veveliar has seen the true form of Ziekten and keeps this a secret from the other gods. Veveliar enjoys the company of Ziekten and is probably closest to them out of all his children and the two will sometimes work together on creating new diseases. They argue a lot on the pronunciation of Ziekten's name. Arnor: Arnor's body was formed with dirt taken from a battlefield mixed with his fathers' blood. Arnor's existence is a lonely one so Veveliar watches his youngest son from afar mostly. He will aid Arnor when he seeks help and will occasionally interfere where he sees fit. Other Gods: Abana: Albion: Arnor: Bris: Canis: Denen: Fallos: Hagar: Hodmier: Itheretan: Kichanaro: Kyvar: Lucidez: Mortan: Mudra: Orlus: Scura: Tordis: Votovo: Yllentaloh: Zallis: Ziekten: Category:God/Goddess